During certain spinal fixation procedures, for example, an open spinal deformity procedure, the surgeon may choose to connect the main fixation rod construct of the lumbar spine to the pelvis. To do so, the surgeon will place screws through the ilium, and then connect the iliac screws to the rod from the lumbar spine with an iliac offset connector. Iliac connectors tend to resemble a tulip with a rod extending off one of the faces. This offset rod extends laterally toward the ilium and mates with the rod slot of the iliac screw. Most iliac connectors introduced to date are fixed, that is, the rod extends outward from the tulip in a fixed angle. The fixed nature of the rod from the connector can often make it difficult to achieve optimum mating alignment with the iliac screw. To facilitate alignment connection and reduce alignment issues connectors with an adjustable angle rod have been attempted. However, the joints used to provide adjustability introduce more weakness into the connection than is generally desirable in an area and application that incurs high loads. The present device is directed at alleviating or reducing these concerns.